Buscando a Menma
by Sasha545
Summary: Si vienes con el mismo lloriqueo con que vino Sasuke, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa. Quebré mis lazos con todos en Konoha y eso te incluye… aunque… Nunca me negaría a un tour por el pasillo de los recuerdos si tú estás dispuesta a ello. / Hinata Hyuga x Menma Uzumaki - ROAD TO NINJA - AU
1. Prólogo

**Género**: Romance Aventura  
**Personajes Principales**: Hinata Hyuga, Menma Uzumaki  
**Autor**: Sasha545  
**Rank: M **(_Contenido de carácter sexual, violencia y palabras inapropiadas para menores)_

**Cantidad de Capítulos: **Iba a ser unOneshot. Indefinido por el momento.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

**Advertencia**: No tengo idea que rayos sucede en Road To Ninja, **no la he visto**. Esto sale de mi mente asquerosamente pervertida.

* * *

๑

๑

๑

_**Dedicado a Antifashion19**_

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**BUSCANDO A MENMA**

**Prólogo**

Había tres cualidades en Hinata Hyuga que no había en ninguna otra kunoichi en Konoha.

Hinata Hyuga era una_ ganadora_.  
Así es, ella nunca perdía. Desde el primer día en la academia había demostrado su asombroso talento cerrando la boca de más de un niño que había dicho que las kunoichi no podían ser tan fuertes como los shinobi. Si que se había encargado de demostrar lo contrario. Ella nunca perdía, jamás, no sabía el significado de esa palabra.

Hinata Hyuga era _feroz_.  
En el más puro sentido de la palabra, ella era indomable. No había hombre capaz de ponerle una mano encima y nadie le decía qué hacer. No aguantaba mierda de nadie. No aceptaba que ninguna persona la ofendiera y podía cerrarle la boca a cualquiera que intentase si quiera insinuar que ella era algo menos que grandiosa.

Y por último, Hinata Hyuga era _una verdadera_ _kunoichi_.  
Ninguna otra chica de su aldea era. Ino se ahogaba en sus propias palabras, era despistada y demasiado tímida cuando se trataba de luchar. Sakura era una perdedora que sólo se lamentaba todo el tiempo de lo injusta que era su vida porque no tenía padres, dependiendo totalmente de Sasuke y Menma. Tenten con suerte sabía sostener un kunai con dos manos y daba vergüenza ajena verla combatir.

Por lo mismo, el día en que Hinata Hyuga despertó, salió a la calle y se enteró de que Menma Uzumaki había huido de la aldea, un pedazo de cada una de esas tres cosas desapareció.

¿Cómo se atrevía a irse de la aldea? ¿Qué pasaba con ella entonces? ¿Estaba acaso pintada? ¿No iba a preguntarle su opinión al respecto? Después de todo, se habían estado conociendo íntimamente al menos tres meses ya. Aquello la hizo sentirse como una perdedora.

Cuando escuchó que el motivo de su huida se debía a que había asesinado a su maestro, al grandioso Jiraiya, un poco de su ferocidad se disipó. Si uno de los legendarios sannin, su propio maestro y padrino, había fracasado y muerto luchando contra él ¿Podría si quiera enfrentarse a Menma para hacerlo volver? ¿Podría hacerlo entrar en razón?

Y por último, su sentido de ser una verdadera kunoichi se puso en duda. Si hubiera recibido la orden directa de matar a Menma, ¿Lo habría podido hacer? No estaba segura de ello.

Por mucho que odiase admitirlo, lo amaba. No en un sentido cursi y patético en que hubiese pasado todo el día llorando por su partida, más bien, en el sentido que Menma era la única persona que miraba en su mismo nivel y no como un inferior (como a la mayoría de los hombres de Konoha). Aquello le provocó un profundo resentimiento hacia él. Podría haber dudado de todo, de cada una de las cosas en su vida, pero nunca de su sentido del deber.

Aun así, el día en que Menma Uzumaki huyó de la aldea Hinata lo siguió y logró localizarlo. Tuvieron una apasionada discusión en que Hinata le dijo que era un cobarde por irse sin afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y él le cerró la boca con un beso que lentamente escaló a mayores.

Sólo entonces lo dejó ir; y supo que además de haber destrozar su confianza en sí misma, su sentido del deber y hasta su ferocidad… también había destruido su sentido común.

La decisión se había vuelto fácil cuando consideró que si volvía a Konoha, estaba muerto. Si huía, al menos aún quedaba la posibilidad de que se pudieran volver a ver.

Lo que nunca esperó fue que los días pasaran tan lentamente después de que Menma huyó. Para su sorpresa, la vida en Konoha se volvió extrañamente aburrida.

Cada paso que daba, dudaba de quién era y qué hacía ahí. Cada decisión que debía tomar en combate se veía opacada por la elección el día en que Menma se había marchado. Cada momento del, cada hora, cada segundo… el recuerdo de sus ojos celeste perforaban un agujero en la seguridad que hasta entonces había creado en sí misma.

Konoha no avanzaba y sentía que ella tampoco lo hacía. Una rutina monótona cayó sobre Hinata y por más que lo intentase, no podía salir de ella. Todo se le volvía tedioso y sin brillo alguno. Nada parecía un desafío.

Neji seguía siendo el pervertido que nunca la miraba a los ojos (los tenía siempre en distintas partes de su cuerpo), que buscaba diferentes escenarios para quedarse a solas con ella. Últimamente estaba volviéndose su deporte favorito darle una golpiza. Y era bastante buena en ello.

Hanabi seguía siendo la vergüenza del clan Hyuga. Hinata había sugerido con fuerza que le pusieran el sello pues no tenía caso continuar entrenándola. El problema con su hermana menor era que su padre seguía siendo demasiado suave con ella. Siempre decía que no importaba cuanto se demorara Hanabi en mejorar, él la seguiría apoyando y amando. Hinata pensó que su padre estaba entrando en el estado senil de la vejez; era la única explicación para que pudiese permitir tanto fracaso de parte de su hermana menor.

Por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha seguía molestándola diariamente para que salieran en una cita. Adoraba golpearlo y ver que tan lejos lo lograba lanzar con un palmazo bien dirigido al pecho. Su record por el momento eran 52 metros. Nada mal.  
Sasuke había jurado que algún día la haría su esposa; ella se seguía riendo de ello.

Sí, Konoha se había vuelto predecible y aburrida. No obstante, fue sólo cuando aquello la comenzó a ahogar que decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Por lo mismo, esa mañana cuando recibió noticias de parte de la Hokage de que Menma había sido visto a las afueras de la Ciudad de los Hostales partió de inmediato en su búsqueda.

* * *

**NOTA**

_Esto iba a ser un oneshot… más bien un lemon, cítrico cítrico cítrico. Sin embargo, mientras lo escribía, muchas cosas se me vinieron en mente y dije… bah! Hagamos un fic de esto. No creo que sea muy largo que digamos, tampoco creo que tenga una trama tan rica como otros de mis fics… (ya que no tengo idea de Road To Ninja). Lo que si prometo, es momentos extremadamente eróticos y un descargo de mi parte, porque hace tiempo que no escribo NaruHina y yo amo esa pareja. Aunque, creo que aquí es MenHina? xD_

En fin… gracias a

_**Antifashion19**__ por la portada :*! El fic está dedicado a ella que adora a Menma ^^ _

_No creo que los caps de este fic sean muy largos, va a ser al puro estilo de "Hinata, yo y mi otro yo". No más de 2000 palabras por capítulo. _


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Y Sí?

_**BreveNota**_

_**Road to Ninja**_ _es una película de Naruto que se estrenó en Japón en Julio. Trata de un mundo donde todos los personajes son 100% contrarios a lo que son en el verdadero mundo de Naruto y en este contexto voy a narrar mi historia.  
En este mundo al revés, Naruto se llama MENMA (que es otro topping que se le pone al ramen). Si quieren saber más del tema, busquen por "Road to Ninja"._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1  
¿Y SÍ?**

Hinata se preparó para aquella misión como lo hubiese hecho para cualquier otra. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que podría salir mal y formas en cómo lo solucionaría. Se vendó uno de sus muslos y amarró un portakunais en él con todo lo necesario dentro desde armas a bombas de humo y sellos explosivos. Visualizó la forma en que Menma reaccionaría cuando la viese y supo que si cometía un error, estaba muerta. Nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadosa cuando se traba de Menma Uzumaki.

Tomó un desayuno ligero esa mañana y tuvo que soportar la presencia de su familia mientras lo hacía. Hanabi les trajo té caminando cuidadosamente con la bandeja entre sus manos, tiritando y mostrando el poco equilibrio que tenía. Bufó molesta; aún no entendía por qué Hanabi insistía en comportarse de esa forma cuando tenían miembros de la familia secundaria para servirlos. Parecía como si estuviese entrenándose para ser ama de casa y no una kunoichi. Esa chica no parecía una verdadera Hyuga y lo peor era que su padre fomentaba ese tipo de conductas con sonrisas y mimos.

Por su parte, Neji se sentó junto a ella mostrándole su mejor sonrisa. A penas la taza de té tocó sus labios, sintió una de las manos de su primo mayor acariciándole su muslo derecho. Lo miró de reojo y liberó chakra a través de los tenketsus de su pierna para alejar sus sudorosos y pervertidos dedos de ella. Neji se sonrojó y le miró el escote. Eso fue suficientemente para hacerla levantarse de golpe de la mesa.

—Tengo una misión. No espero volver pronto. — Anunció desinteresada mirando a su padre.  
— ¿De qué se trata tu misión? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa amable, intentando mostrarse lo más preocupado posible. — ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Neji puede acompañarte si es muy peligroso.  
—Sí Hinata-sama… podemos pasar más tiempo juntos de esa forma. — Dijo Neji dándole una mirada libidinosa. Hinata arqueó una ceja y sintió deseos de golpearlo, sólo no lo hizo porque su padre estaba ahí.  
—Es una misión secreta. — Respondió caminando hacia la puerta. — Neji sólo sería un estorbo. Es un fastidio.  
—Hinata… — La llamó su padre con cariño, haciendo que ella se volteara sobre su hombro para observarlo. — No te sobre exijas. Pase lo que pase, estoy orgulloso de ti.  
—Hn. Como sea. — Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, las miradas de los miembros del clan se enfocaron en ella. Todos le realizaban una reverencia cortés mientras pasaba. Hacían bien en mostrarle ese tipo de respeto; ella sería su líder cuando Hiashi Hyuga falleciera y pondría orden en ese lugar, marcando firmemente de una vez por todas quien mandaba ahí y quien debía obedecer. Se había dicho a sí misma muchas veces que lo primero que haría sería poner el sello en su hermana. Hanabi era demasiado inútil para ser considerada si quiera un miembro de la familia principal.

Pasó por el portón y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la entrada de Konoha. Lucía completamente determinada con cada paso que daba. No iba a retroceder ahora cuando estaba decidida. De hecho, ya le había advertido a Shino y a Kiba que no estaría en la Villa por unos días. Había arreglado la mayoría de sus asuntos antes de partir, todo estaba en orden, no tenía motivos para arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado.

De pronto, escuchó los sonidos de risitas infantiles, gritos de admiración y chicas murmurando. Suspiró irritada sin querer voltearse, sabía exactamente a quién le pertenecían esos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ella.

—Buenos días Hinata-san. —Conocía esa voz a la perfección. Como la irritaba. — Te ves fantástica esta mañana.  
—Piérdete Uchiha. — Respondió sin detenerse. Tal vez habría mirado a Itachi Uchiha más de una vez, pues era galante y además aterrorizantemente fuerte pero no a Sasuke. A sus ojos, el menor de los Uchiha era un verdadero perdedor. — A menos que lo que quieras perder sea un par de dientes. Eso sería trágico para alguien tan _bello_como tú.

No lo decía como un halago. El aspecto de Sasuke le parecía demasiado delicado para haber sido un shinobi, más bien parecía un modelo. Consideraba aquellos rasgos finos amanerados y carentes de personalidad. Un verdadero shinobi definitivamente no usaba tantas joyas ni se preocupaba tanto de lucir perfecto.

—¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? — Le preguntó intentando alcanzarla, pero cada paso que daba en su dirección, Hinata se apresuraba más por perderlo. — ¡Ey! Hinata-san… detente.  
—¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó parando en seco y dándose la vuelta.

Su mirada era aterradora y Sasuke pareció entender el mensaje, sin embargo en vez de retroceder el sonrió. Puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Hinata y acaricio su piel con la yema de su pulgar. Hinata bajó su mirada a aquella mano arrogante y consideró seriamente la idea de sacar un kunai y cortársela. Sin embargo, no quería ensuciarse. Al menos no en ese instante.

—Ahora que Menma desapareció del panorama, tú y yo podríamos comenzar algo, ¿sabes? — Le guiñó un ojo y acercó su rostro demasiado al de ella. — Eras demasiada mujer para alguien como él. En cambio yo…  
—¿Ya estás dando a Menma por perdido? — Le preguntó extrañada, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su cercanía le provocaba nauseas. — Si vuelve, te mataría por acercarte tanto a mí. Menma no comparte lo que considera suyo.  
—Lo vi hace un par de semanas. — Respondió Sasuke poniéndose serio. Guardó silencio, evocando la memoria de su mejor amigo. — Tengo que entrenar aún más para traerlo de vuelta. Volverá a Konoha, aunque tenga que quebrarle todos los huesos del cuerpo, volverá. — Miró a Hinata con una sonrisa.  
—¿Ha... cambiado? ¿Se ha vuelto más poderoso que antes? —Esa era la única información que le interesaba recibir de Sasuke Uchiha.  
—Sí, se ha vuelto muy fuerte. — Respondió perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que incluso ella podría haber considerado noble. — Pero lo haré volver. Se lo prometí a Sakura. — Y ese gesto cordial pasó a ser malicioso. — Pero en el intertanto nosotros podríamos… — Hinata tomó una de las manos con la que estaba acariciando su rostro y se la dobló tan fuerte que sus huesos crujieron. — ¡Detente Hinata-san! — Gritó entre divertido y quejumbroso. — Me duele.  
—Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me toques, fracasado.

Te dio un palmazo directo al pecho con su puño suave que lo hizo volar al menos quince metros hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una cerca de madera. Un ejército de fans d lo fueron a ayudar mientras Sasuke le gritaba una y otra vez que adoraba que jugara con él de esa forma violenta y que algún día la haría su esposa. Hinata sólo rodo los ojos mientras seguía su camino.

๑

๑

๑

El trayecto hasta la Ciudad de los Hostales fue rápido. Se demoró exactamente una hora y treinta minutos en llegar saltando de rama en rama a través de los bosques del País del Fuego.

No era de extrañarse, después de todo Hinata era sumamente eficiente cuando se proponía algo y esa no sería la excepción. No podía serlo si lo que estaba en juego era su orgullo y además… Menma.

Paró a unos cien metros de la entrada de aquella ciudad y activó el byakugan. Tal vez para otra persona habría sido difícil encontrarlo ya que su olor podía haber cambiado, sus huellas, su aspecto… pero Menma tenía algo único en él que nunca podría cambiar y aquello era su firma de chakra. Siendo una poseedora del dojutsu que enorgullecía a Konoha y además una de las que mejor lo sabían emplear, hallarlo fue fácil.

Lo encontró en las afueras de la Aldea parado en medio de la nada, inspeccionando algo que llevaba entre sus manos.

Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta que una máscara ocultaba el rostro de Menma y que incluso su byakugan no le permitía ver más allá de ella.

Lucía un tanto salvaje, portando ropa digna de un bárbaro o incluso un ermitaño con correas en sus brazos y pieles cubriendo su torso. Su cabello rubio había cambiado a negro y por un momento Hinata dudó si la persona que tenía frente a ella era realmente Menma Uzumaki. Sin embargo, su firma de chakra era inconfundible; quien estaba ahí era la persona a quien ella había ido a buscar. Menma se podía ocultar del mundo si así lo quería, pero no se podía esconder del byakugan.

Eso la consolaba y le daba una calma única para comenzar todo eso. Sabía que tenía una clara ventaja cuando se trataba de localizarlo. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata al darse cuenta que lo tenía justo donde lo quería. Era demasiado rápida y silenciosa para que Menma si quiera se pudiese defender.

Dejó caer una lluvia de kunais con sellos explosivos sobre él desde la cima del árbol en donde se encontraba. Menma miró en su dirección al notar el sonido del acero en el aire pero no se movió. Una tras otra las explosiones estallaron a su alrededor y la Hyuga se sintió levemente decepcionada de que aquello se acabara tan pronto.

No obstante, cuando el fuego y el humo se disiparon, lo único que vio en medio de todo los escombros fue un tronco quemándose.

—¡Bu! — Escuchó desde atrás.

Ni si quiera se alcanzó a dar vuelta cuando una patada la hizo caer de la rama del árbol. Se escuchó un "hmph" bastante aburrido de parte del enmascarado cuando la figura de Hinata se volvió un tronco al caer al suelo.

—Has mejorado estos meses, ni si quiera vi tus sellos de manos. — Dijo con gracia. — Podemos estar jugando a esto todo el día, ¿sabes? — Gritó en voz alta.  
—Podríamos. — Dijo Hinata desde una rama por encima de dónde él se encontraba. Menma subió la vista para ver como ella caía sobre él. — Con la diferencia de que siempre sabré dónde estás.

Lo tomó con su mano derecha y lo hizo estrellarse contra el tronco con sobre él.

Menma comenzó a reír en voz alta mientras se la sacaba de encima aprovechando el propio impulso de la joven para volver a caer, esta vez ambos sujetándose con firmeza.

Menma fue el primero en golpear el suelo con Hinata contra él. La caída sonó seca pero ninguno de ellos se quejó. Haberlo hecho le habría demostrado al otro debilidad y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para eso.

Hinata sacó un kunai con su mano izquierda y lo presionó sobre su cuello antes de que él pudiese reaccionar.

—¿Acaso ahora no puedes si quiera mostrar tu rostro? — Le preguntó divertida apretando el acero contra su piel. — ¿Y ese cabello? ¿El rubio te aburrió?  
Menma ladeó lentamente la cara. — El cabello negro se ve genial en mí de cualquier forma.

Con lentitud, como avisando que no estaba realizando ningún movimiento en falso, llevó una de sus manos hasta la máscara, corriéndola hacia arriba.

— Hinata-hime Hyuga. — Dijo con una sonrisa. Él sabía que odiaba cuando la llamaba así, su padre le había puesto ese nombre como forma de mostrarle su amor cuando era una niña. — Creo que nos dijimos e _hicimos _todo lo que había que decirnos y hacernos antes de irme de la aldea. —Menma sonaba divertido.  
—Algo recuerdo. — Respondió Hinata con burla. — Aunque no fue tan memorable como para desenterrar los detalles.

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente por un momento recordando aquel día. Ninguno si quiera se sonrojó.

—¿Estás segura de eso? — Le preguntó Menma con burla. — Recuerdo sonidos que salieron de tus labios que ni si quiera un animal en celo habría emitido.  
—Bastardo. — El acero beso el cuello del pelinegro. — Alguien te debió haber enseñado a no provocar a quien tiene un kunai contra tu cuello.  
— Tal vez, pero no me arrepiento nunca de lo que hago o digo. Por lo mismo, deberías saber que no voy a volver a Konoha. — Le indicó con seriedad, pero aún sonriendo. Todo aquello parecía divertirlo más que otra cosa.  
—No quiero que vuelvas. — Hinata suspiró mientras retiraba el kunai de su cuello. —Sin ti ese lugar se ha vuelvo bastante poco tolerable, ¿sabes?  
—¿Se supone que eso es un halago? — Preguntó con algo de burla. Ni si quiera hacía un intento por sacarse a Hinata de encima. — Déjame adivinar… Neji te sigue acosando, Sasuke continúa luciendo como un flameante homosexual, Shikamaru puede estar horas mirando una mosca volar hasta que Shino la mata, Akamaru continúa mordiéndole el trasero a Kiba, quien, aún se cree un gato. Ni si quiera voy a hablar de Sakura, Tenten e Ino, no merecen mi atención. — Suspiró con gracia. — Si vienes con el mismo lloriqueo con que vino Sasuke, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa. — Su sonrisa desapareció y la empujó con fuerza hacia un costado. — Quebré mis lazos con todos en Konoha y eso te incluye… aunque… — Le guiñó un ojo con picardía. — Nunca me negaría a un tour por el _pasillo de los recuerdos_ si tú estás dispuesta a ello. Pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.

Hinata entendió que aquello, como todo lo demás con Menma, también era un reto. Estaba probando si la quebraría sólo con su altanería. Aquello le agradaba, era precisamente esa cualidad desafiante y desinteresada lo que la hacía admirar a Menma Uzumaki. No lo miraba como su inferior, lo podía ver como su igual.

El pelinegro la tomó por las caderas y la movió con brusquedad hacia un costado para ponerse de pie. Se alejó de ella, riendo por lo bajo. Hinata supo que si no decía algo rápido, lo perdería nuevamente. Menma no era una persona paciente.

— No vine a hablar sobre aquellos perdedores contigo. — Contestó sentándose sobre el césped descuidadamente.  
—Entonces, ¿debo asumir que sólo vienes a coger y joderme la vida? — Le preguntó más enfocado en afirmar las correas en sus brazos que en ella.  
—Por favor. Si sólo quisiera coger tengo a Sasuke en Konoha. — Dijo ella.  
—¿Entonces a qué _mierda_ viniste? — Le preguntó sin darse vuelta, encrespándose levemente cuando escuchó lo último. Hinata podría haber jurado que estaba celoso pero no quiso saltar a conclusiones. Lo observó acomodarse la capa de piel. La batalla había logrado chamuscarla levemente. — No tengo tiempo para estos juegos Hinata. — De pronto se dio vuelta sobre su hombro y la miró sonriendo con astucia. — A menos que… ¿No me digas que me extrañas?  
— ¿Qué diferencia haría si te extrañara? — Preguntó impasible.  
Menma subió los hombros. —Ninguna. Maté a Jiraiya. Y planeo hacer mucho más que eso. Konoha no es un lugar que pueda llamar mi hogar.

En un segundo Hinata estuvo frente a él impulsada con una velocidad difícil de contrarrestar. Terminó haciéndolo chocar contra la corteza de un árbol mientras lo tomaba del pecho con ambas manos. Tenía la suficiente fuerza para maltratarlo si así le daba la gana, pero por ahora sólo quería estar cerca de él para que entendiera que iba en serio.

Menma lucía entretenido, todo aquello más que irritarlo parecía divertirlo. Puso sus manos en las caderas de Hinata asegurándose de que la chica no se moviera de esa posición.

—No me importa a quien hayas matado. — Dijo Hinata acercando el rostro sobre el suyo.  
—¿Por qué no? — Le preguntó Menma inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado, buscando intimidarla con su cercanía.

De un rápido movimiento, aún aferrando sus caderas, se apoyó con la planta del pie contra el tronco, empujándola hacia el árbol de enfrente. Hinata ni si quiera se quejó, aunque el brusco movimiento la tomó por sorpresa.  
Sólo Menma conseguía contrarrestarla de forma tan tajante. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales se sentía excitada cuando estaba con él. Era un constante desafío poder estar a su altura y demostrarle que no era mejor que ella.

—Porque aún así sigues siendo mi hombre. — Se miraron intensamente y por un instante, un atisbo de duda cruzó la mirada del pelinegro. — Te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas.  
—¿Todo? — Una de las manos de Menma comenzó a explorar bajo su camiseta de mallas.  
—Todo. — Respondió Hinata dejándose llevar por la sensación que le provocaban esos dedos curiosos.  
—¿Y si decido matar a Neji? — Le preguntó suavizando levemente sus gestos.  
—Lo mataría yo misma si no fuera mi primo.  
—¿Y si matara a tu hermanita menor?  
—Le harías un favor al clan Hyuga.

Menma la estaba probando, Hinata lo sabía. No se movió cuando notó que sacaba un kunai de su portaherramientas. Si mostraba miedo, era como decirle que ella no valía la pena. Si a Menma le atraía, era precisamente porque nunca había bajado el rostro ante él. Era su arrogancia lo que lo hacía querer dominarla constantemente. Era un desafío a su propio ego.

El acero contra la piel en su abdomen la hizo estremecerse, pero no se movió. Menma la miró de reojo y sonrió mientras le cortaba la camiseta de un tajo limpio. De inmediato su boca comenzó a entretenerse con uno de los senos de Hinata.

La respiración de la peliazul empezó a agitarse al sentir la lengua de Menma rozando la punta de sus pechos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se preguntó si él sería el único hombre que la hiciera sentir así en su vida.

Sin embargo, lo que la hizo gemir fue percibir la presión de la cadera de Menma contra ella mientras llevaba una de sus manos bajo los pequeños shorts que portaba.

— ¿Y si destruyo Konoha?  
—Estaré junto a ti viéndola arder. — Lo dijo con tanta rapidez que incluso se sorprendió a sí misma.  
— ¿Y si… — Subió lentamente hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo sin cuidado alguno hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. Su sonrisa mostraba sus intensiones. —… decido matarte a ti?

* * *

**NOTA**

_Como dije en un momento, este fic es bastante cítrico xD_  
_Si aún no saben quien es Menma Uzumaki, vayan a Youtube o Google y búsquenlo, o busquen información de "Road to Ninja"._  
_En este momento estoy trabajando en Team Seven, por favor paciencia con todos los otros fics xD_  
_Un beso y muchas gracias por leerme ^^_


	3. Capítulo 2: Si fuese una trampa

**Capítulo 2  
SI FUESE UNA TRAMPA, YA ESTARÍAS MUERTO  
**

* * *

Hinata bufó, mostrándose más segura que nunca. No se movió un sólo centímetro. Ni si quiera pestañó, aunque él estaba desabrochándole el botón que conservaba sus shorts en su lugar siendo que acababa de preguntarle qué pasaría si la matase.

Hasta mantenerse la mirada era un combate entre ellos. Lo había sido desde los tiempos en la Academia en que ambos luchaban por superarse uno al otro y así demostrar cuál era superior. Siempre habían estado compitiendo, nunca encontrando paz.

Si Menma se quedaba lanzando kunais, ella se aseguraba de lanzar shurikens y hacerlo mejor, sólo retirándose del recinto cuando él se iba. Ambos se miraban de reojo cuando uno cedía antes que el otro ante el cansancio y aquel gesto implicaba que había un ganador y un perdedor para ese día. Muchas noches tuvo que pasar horas completas con las manos en un pocillo con hielo asegurándose de calmar el dolor de sus manos por las multiples heridas que lanzar kunais y shurikens le habían causado, sólo con un pensamiento en mente… Iba a vencer a Menma.

Hinata agradeció no haber quedado en su equipo el día en que se designaron los grupo gennin. Hubiese odiado tener que seguir viéndolo después de haberlo soportado todos esos años. Sin embargo cuando iba saliendo de la academia junto a Kiba y a Shino, Menma la estaba esperando en la entrada. Desinteresadamente le lanzó un comentario que hizo que comenzara a mirarlo de otra forma…

_ "Habría sido divertido ser compañeros Hinata-hime. Aunque así es mejor, de cualquier forma no me habrías podido mantener el ritmo durante las misiones."_

Ella levantó una ceja sin entender por qué aun creía que era mejor que ella.

Dos años después de ese día sucedió algo inesperado. Se encontraba practicando en el complejo Hyuga, golpeando metódicamente un tronco. Intentó cambiar de estilo al puño suave y activó su byakugan. Fue entonces que vio a alguien asomado en la cerca. Subió una ceja cuando descubrió que Menma la miraba mientras entrenaba. Su estómago se llenó de mariposas, preguntándose qué era lo que creía que estaba haciendo. Pero no lo confrontó, por el contrario, dejó que la observara desde la distancia, pensando que ella no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Pasaron tres meses de esa forma. Menma la espiaba en la oscuridad mientras ella entrenaba. A veces, se sacaba la ropa en el patio de entrenamiento, quedando sólo en mallas apretadas y sus pequeños shorts, sólo por coquetearle en silencio, preguntándose cuando saldría de su escondite y le diría que estaba ahí esperando por ella.

Hasta que un día en que hacía particular frío, Hinata decidió que había esperado demasiado tiempo. Hinata apareció atrás de él utilizando el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Menma bufó

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí Menma? _— Le preguntó con su voz más intimidante. — _Te debería matar por estarme espiando._  
_— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?_ — Le preguntó sonriendo con gracia.  
_— ¿Qué?_ — Le preguntó Hinata confundida.  
_—Para ser la genio del clan Hyuga si que eres lenta._ — Se burló divertido. —_El byakugan… entrenas con el byakugan. Sé que ya me has visto antes aquí. Mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en venir a patearme el trasero por espiarte?  
—Bastardo…_Hinata se sorprendió, Menma sabía que ella lo había notado desde el primer día.

Comenzaron a forcejear, a insultarse. Le dijo que lo odiaba y que deseaba que muriese… Se odió a sí misma por ser tan débil. Se odió a si misma por saber que era lo que pasaba y aún así dejar que sucediese. De todos los imbéciles de Konoha, Menma era el peor. Era arrogante, engreído, mal hablado, demasiado confiado en sí mismo, altanero, despectivo… y aun así… era el único chico de su edad que le podía hacer pelea. Era el único que hacía que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara cuando lo tenía cerca. En un comienzo pensó que era rivalidad, excitación por la idea de una pelea… pero luego vio que tan equivocada había estado.

Ni si quiera se sintió sorprendida cuando la batalla de palabras y golpes se transformó en un festín de besos torpes.

Se vieron a escondidas, todas las noches, hasta el día en que Menma huyó de la aldea.

Sólo entonces ambos lograron establecer una especie de tregua.

Y ahí, sintiendo como su short bajaba, supo que era probable que nunca mirara a otro hombre como miraba al Uzumaki. Se perdía a sí misma mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Aquello no le agradaba, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer en ese estado. Siempre habían estado compitiendo, batallando uno contra el otro, excepto en los momentos en que encontraban un punto medio explorando su sexualidad y dejando que las hormonas tomaran lo mejor de sí mismos.

Se preguntó si Menma de verdad la podría matar.

Si había eliminado sus emociones al punto de quitarle la vida a Jiraiya, alguien que lo animó y entrenó desde pequeño, ¿Qué le impedía hacer lo mismo con ella o con cualquier persona en Konoha?

—No me gusta repetirme princesita. — Le dijo mirándola fijamente, amenazadoramente. - ¿Qué harías si decido matarte aquí y ahora?**  
**—Siempre puedes intentarlo. — Le respondió con media sonrisa. — Pero sabes perfectamente que te daría la pelea de tu vida.

Su altanería hizo que Menma entrecerrara los ojos mientras introducía sus dedos por la comisura de su entrepierna.

—Hinata… — Suspiró sobre su boca. Sus ojos delataban su agitación. — Me gustan las personas como tú.

No hubo tiempo para nada más. Los labios de Menma devoraron los suyos haciéndole difícil si quiera respirar.

Como había extrañado sentir esa desesperación por ser poseída y poseerlo, por luchar constantemente para ver quien mantenía el ritmo y batallar por aire mientras lo besaba. Ahogó un suspiró mientras le mordía el labio inferior, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña contra la corteza del árbol. Si amaba a ese hombre sobre todos los demás era precisamente por cosas como esa, lograba mantenerle el paso, arrinconándola, haciéndola combatir por sobrevivir incluso en aquellos juegos.

Lo deseaba, siempre sería así, en esa vida o cualquier otra.

Se aferró a los hombros de Menma cuando sintió que sus dedos comenzaban a estimularla, realizando movimientos rápidos sobre la protuberancia de su sexo. Su respiración se incrementó haciéndola olvidar incluso el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí. El tiempo, el espacio, el día, el lugar, la hora, incluso sus convicciones e ideales se perdían cuando se dejaba llevar por sus caricias poco delicadas.

La brusquedad de Menma la excitaba, la humedecía, la hacía desearlo.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó lamiendo sus labios de forma rápida y traviesa.  
—Vete al diablo. — Le respondió presionando sus párpados para no ver su sonrisa arrogante. No gemiría, no le daría en el gusto.  
—Me agrada cuando me hablas así. — Dijo Menma bajando levemente su short hasta sus muslos. — Si te quebraras con facilidad, no tendría gracia escucharte suplicar.  
—Una Hyuga no suplica. — Le dio un codazo con fuerza en el estómago haciendo que Menma se doblara levemente hacia adelante perdiendo el aire. — Imbécil. — Masculló irritada.

Deseaba que se callara y la complaciera. Era lo único que pedía de Menma en ese momento. No se habían visto en meses y eso era lo más viva que se había sentido desde su partida. Ni si quiera un combate a muerte lograba agitarla de esa forma.

A veces se sentía estúpida por dejar que su instinto la llevara a ser tan desinhibida con él, ¿pero que importaba? Venían jugando el uno con el otro de esa forma por mucho tiempo, demasiado como para estarse cuestionando lo que pasaba entre ambos. Había cosas que simplemente no requerían de más explicaciones que las que su cuerpo le estaba dando.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Le preguntó Hinata sonriendo con picardía, viendo como Menma temblaba por el golpe y reía en voz baja.  
—¿Realmente tengo que responder eso? — Le cuestionó tomándola de las caderas y levantándola contra el tronco.

Hinata bajó sus manos casi con desesperación, moviendo hacia un costado la capa de piel que portaba Menma. Deseaba tocarlo, sentir la piel sudorosa que había bajo aquella tela gruesa.

No sabía en qué momento él se había transformado en ese hombre barbárico que vivía en la intemperie cubriéndose con animales muertos, pero le agradaba. Incluso el olor a sudor, madera, tierra, humo y sangre seca que desprendía Menma se le hacía atrayente. Era mucho más masculino que todos los hombres en Konoha juntos. Definitivamente, era muy distinto a la fragancia que desprendían los hombres de su clan. Los Hyuga olían a jabón y perfume; en cambio el aroma que el pelinegro desprendía era crudo, fuerte y desagradable… justo como Menma.

Recorrió su abdomen con la palma de su mano y se sorprendió cuando él le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca. Retiró levemente el rostro hacia atrás cuando los besos se detuvieron.

Encontró desconfianza en su mirada y de inmediato comprendió la advertencia. Menma podía ser un idiota arrogante, impulsivo, vengativo y hasta grosero en ocasiones… pero nadie le quitaba su astucia, suspicacia e inteligencia. Podía percibir las cosas con más rapidez que nadie, por algo había sido el mejor alumno de su clase, siempre peleando el primer lugar con ella.

—Cualquier cosa extraña y te mataré. — Susurró roncamente sobre sus labios.  
—¿Fue eso una amenaza? — Lo cuestionó con tono desafiante.  
—Tómalo como quieras. — Respondió un tanto irritado. — Si esto es una trampa moriremos juntos.  
—Si fuese una trampa, ya estarías muerto. — Respondió Hinata metiendo la mano bajo su pantalón negro.

Una kunoichi no es sólo una ninja, es más que eso. Con el paso de los años, las antiguas costumbres para educar a las niñitas en profesionales de la seducción se habían perdido, pero no estaban por completo olvidadas. Ella era una kunoichi, se lo repetía constantemente.

Rodeó su mano con firmeza en torno a su erección, subiéndola de arriba a abajo. Cualquier otra mujer de su edad se habría sentido nerviosa o incluso avergonzada, pero no Hinata Hyuga, no cuando quien estaba frente a ella era el hombre que había reclamado como suyo desde que las hormonas comenzaron a hacer estragos en su vida.

Menma ahogó un gemido pero no fue lo suficientemente sutil para ocultar que aquello le agradaba y mucho. Hinata sabía _como_ tocarlo y _donde_ hacerlo, por lo que si creía que él era el único que se divertiría a expensas de ella estaba muy equivocado.

Apoyó una de sus manos contra el tronco para afirmarse de algo y reposó su frente en el hombro de Hinata. Su respiración era agitada pero no parecía importarle mucho. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de ella por un instante y se dedicara a pensar por completo en él, en su placer, en su excitación. El momento y el lugar no importaban.

Aquello era tan típico de Menma, siempre egoísta, siempre pensando sólo en sí mismo.

—Si hay algo de Konoha que extraño, es esto… — Murmuró moviendo su mano libre hacia el rostro de Hinata y tomándolo con brusquedad para besarla nuevamente. La mordió con fuerza en un momento determinado cuando la rapidez con que lo frotaba aumentó. — Mierda… — Gruñó tensándose. — No vayas tan rápido o…  
— ¿Tan pronto? — Le preguntó Hinata entrecerrando un ojo, los dedos de Menma la tallaban casi con la misma rapidez con que ella lo hacía. — Pensé que al menos podrías mantenerme el ritmo esta vez.  
—Maldición Hinata. — Gruñó el pelinegro. — Desde que abandoné Konoha yo no… — Se sintió aliviada de escuchar eso. Si cualquier otra mujer hubiese tocado a Menma habría estado obligada a matarla. Ella no compartía a su hombre. — ¿Y tú? ¿Eso de Sasuke es cierto? — Le preguntó molesto.  
—Por supuesto que no. Sasuke no existe para mí. — Lo besó nuevamente y Menma la tomó por el reverso de su cuello acercando su rostro a ella.— Sólo tú. Sólo podría sentirme así contigo.  
—Lo habría matado… juro que lo habría matado… — Murmuró Menma entre gemidos. — Eres mía. No te compartiría con nadie. Menos con un perdedor como ese.

Se hizo evidente que no esperaría más cuando Hinata sintió que su short se desprendía completamente de sus piernas cayendo al suelo.

Por algún motivo cuando la penetró se encontró pensando en la primera vez en que ella y Menma habían hecho eso. No había sido precisamente por amor, más bien, había sido un combate de otro tipo en que ambos habían salido ganadores. Pero, lentamente, entre la rudeza de sus toques y sus palabras, también habían encontrado momentos en silencio en que ambos se podían mirar a los ojos en calma.

Tal vez Menma estuviese huyendo de aquello más que de la Villa.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se olvidó de su misión.

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**NOTA**

_No puedo hacer nada más explícito que esto por el ranking. Lo siento xD  
De cualquier forma, adoro el MenHina, NaruHinaAU o no sé cómo rayos le han puesto a este pairing, sólo sé que es hot hot hot._

No me pregunten cuando volveré a actualizar T.T! Me guió por el principio de la mayoría manda xD


	4. Capítulo 3: Un juego peligroso

**CAPÍTULO 3  
UN JUEGO PELIGROSO  
**

Hinata despertó sintiéndose bastante confundida y sola en medio del bosque. Por un segundo se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí y por qué se sentía tan mareada.

Una corriente de aire fría le recorrió el torso y cuando miró hacia abajo vio que su camiseta de malla estaba partida en dos. Aquello le recordó exactamente lo que había pasado.

—Maldita sea… — Dijo subiendo de golpe el cierre de su polerón lila.

No tuvo si quiera que formar los sellos para que se activara su byakugan, lo podía hacer a voluntad. Así de fuerte era. Sin embargo, fue en vano, pues en un radio de 10 kms a la redonda no había una sola alma que tuviera la firma de chakra de Menma.

Golpeó el suelo con sus puños poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

—Hijo de perra… — Gruñó abrochándose los pequeños shorts de jeans que utilizaba. — ¿Cómo es posible… cómo? — Volvió a murmurar sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Miró con cuidado los alrededores, pues era costumbre que Menma dejara regalos de despedida cuando abandonaba una zona en la que ella se encontrase. No se hubiese extrañado de haber hallado sellos explosivos por los alrededores. Durante la época de la Academia, en más de una ocasión Menma había dejado sellos explosivos, insectos venenosos e incluso bombas de humo que se activaban cuando las tocaba, ya fuese cerca de sus libros, pergaminos o incluso su mochila. Lo odió por eso cuando eran niños.

Había aprendido a ser cuidadosa en ese aspecto. No quería terminar con quemaduras o envenenada tan lejos de un hospital que la pudiese atender.

No vio nada con su byakugan, como si Menma se hubiese esfumado del lugar lo más rápido posible. No había sellos explosivos, ni bombas de humo escondidas en el suelo, ni trampas de hilos. Toda el área estaba despejada.

Aquello no era muy común de él. No era sólo por las trampas, también estaba el hecho de que Menma no estuviese ahí. Por lo general, cuando terminaban, siempre se quedaba regodeando de las facciones descompuestas de Hinata. Decía que ese era _su premio_; ella lo dejaba vanagloriarse de lo grandioso que era cuando se trataba del sexo. Aunque despreciaba su sonrisa de ganador y la mirada traviesa y confiada en sus ojos, le daba una cierta calma poder regularizar su respiración con Menma sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos, satisfecho consigo mismo. Se sentía como una verdadera mujer. Y en esos momentos, él era su hombre.

En esa ocasión en cambio, lo único que pudo detectar para asegurarse de que Menma y ella efectivamente habían estado juntos fue el dolor que su cuerpo sentía por haber sido penetrada con la intensidad con que él lo había hecho. Así eran las cosas entre ellos, nunca suaves o delicadas, siempre instintivas, rudas y descontroladas. Lo prefería de ese modo.

Tenía que encontrar una explicación para ello. Algo había pasado para que hubiese perdido el conocimiento. Menma era un buen amante, pero no era _tan_bueno como para haberle hecho perder su consciencia.

_Me noqueó en un genjutsu._— Pensó Hinata mordiéndose los labios con rabia.

Esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar en ese momento.

¿Qué tipo de genjutsus estaba manejando Menma ahora para haberla hecho caer inconsciente cuando ambos terminaron? Debía ser una técnica lo suficientemente fuerte para engañar al byakugan y eso… era decir algo.

El Uzumaki era un excelente usuario de dichas técnicas en la Academia, pero nunca pensó que ella caería en algo así, ella… quien poseía el byakugan, un dojutsu hecho casi exclusivamente como contramedida de cualquier tipo de genjutsus. Era casi inconcebible. Sólo una técnica tan fuerte como el tsukuyomi de Itachi Uchiha o alguna de Shisui Uchiha podrían haberla engañado. Se negaba a creer que los genjutsus de Menma estuviesen a ese nivel.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

¿Si quería deshacerse de ella… por qué no la había matado al hacerla caer en esa técnica?

Sintió una sensación helada recorrerle la espalda y un enorme vació en su pecho. Su garganta comenzó a apretarse y todo su torso se oprimió. Sus facciones se suavizaron en un aire melancólico.

Podía sentirse triste si lo hubiese querido. Nadie la estaba mirando.

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó. _¡Un Hyuga no se lamenta ni siente lástima!_Se recordó a sí misma cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se había propuesto verlo y decidir si debía matarlo como su deber de shinobi exigía o unirse a él y mandar todas sus creencias al demonio. Cuando salió de Konoha estaba casi segura que se uniría a él. Cuando lo escuchó hablar de la destrucción de Konoha aquello cambió.

No obstante, Menma la había quebrado con rapidez; la había hecho gemir, pedir por más, luchar por respirar y recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Para alguien como ella a quien no le gustaban las sorpresas, la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurriría era desesperante y riesgoso. Había mucho en juego como para tomar una decisión basada solamente en sus hormonas. Aún así, encontraba algo excitante en esa sensación de peligro que le provocaba estar con Menma.

La hacía sentir viva.

¿Acaso también Menma sentía que ella era un peligro para él? ¿Era por eso que la había abandonado a su suerte en ese lugar? ¿Era por eso que no la había matado?

๑

๑

๑

Volver a Konoha había sido un fastidio. Tener que explicarle a la tímida Hokage los pormenores de su encuentro con Menma había sido incómodo para ambas. A pesar de todo, amablemente le dijo que esperaba que la próxima vez pudiese traerlo de vuelta a Konoha. A veces sentía lastima por esa pobre mujer sin personalidad ni pechos. Era demasiado silenciosa y calmada para ser Hokage. Desde la muerte de Jiraiya era incluso más deprimente.

Por otro lado, Chizune la había bajado y subido a gritos por su fracaso. Estuvo alrededor de diez minutos diciéndole una y otra vez que la captura y ejecución de Menma Uzumaki era de suma urgencia para la aldea.

Aquello logró irritarla. Odiaba cuando las personas creían que podían sermonearla.

Se encontró con Kiba y Shino cuando salió del edificio del Hokage. Ninguno preguntó qué había ocurrido para que estuviera más silenciosa de lo normal, respetaban su espacio. Ni si quiera Akamaru intentó lamerle la mano o algo por el estilo, sabían que cuando Hinata estaba enojada era mejor no molestarla.

Era cerca de media noche cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Pensó que a esa hora no tendría que encontrarse ni con Neji, Hanabi o su padre. Lo último que hubiese deseado en ese día de mierda era escuchar a Hiashi Hyuga decir "No importa que no hayas logrado tu propósito hija, sigo orgulloso de ti". Sólo pensarlo le revolvió el estómago.

No quería preguntas sobre su misión. No quería seguir hablando de ello, al menos por ese día. Había tenido suficiente, sólo deseaba llegar, golpear algún poste de entrenamiento algunas horas, ducharse y dormir.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía otras cosas planeadas para ella.

Justo antes de pasar afuera de los bares abiertos a esa hora, vio a Sasuke Uchiha caminando abrazado de una chica de cabellera castaña y larga que sostenía una rosa entre sus manos. Intentó darse la vuelta pero Sasuke ya la había visto.

— ¡Hinata-san! — Gritó empujando a su acompañante hacia un costado para seguirla. — ¡Hinata-san! ¡Espera!

_Bastardo persistente… _- pensó Hinata.

Por supuesto que no se detuvo, más bien comenzó a caminar con más rapidez. Había tenido uno de los peores días de su vida. Había perdido a Menma por un descuido innecesario y ahora nuevamente no tenía pistas sobre su paradero. Realmente no quería tener que arruinar aún más su humor soportando que Sasuke le dijese una vez más que comenzaran un romance.

Pero el Uchiha era bastante perseverante con el tema de conquistar a Hinata Hyuga, a pesar de sus constantes rechazos y humillaciones. Corrió hasta que la alcanzó y la detuvo parándose justo frente a ella.

—Es demasiado tarde para que camines sola por Konoha. Déjame caminar contigo hasta tu hogar.— Le pidió con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano. Hinata retrocedió levemente arqueando una ceja. Sasuke Uchiha le parecía una de las personas más raras que conocía. — Itachi me daría un sermón si supiese que dejé que una dama caminara sola a esta hora. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la mujer que será la madre de mis hijos.

El puño de Hinata tembló con el deseo de golpearlo en el rostro lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a volar lejos de ella, pero se controló, sólo porque escuchar el nombre de Itachi la hizo recordar algo importante.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? — Le preguntó interesada.

Tenía que hablar con él. Era el único que podría haberle respondido el asunto sobre el genjutsu. También estaba la posibilidad de preguntárselo a Sasuke, pero no quería tener que decir frente a ese idiota que Menma la había superado haciéndola caer en un genjutsu.

—Nii-san está en una misión en Sunagakure junto con el resto de Akatsuki. — Dijo Sasuke con un suave aire de orgullo. Siempre se ponía así cuando hablaba de su hermano. — El Kazekage le pidió ayuda a la organización e Itachi partió a prestar una mano. Ya sabes como es, siempre preocupado por la paz del mundo shinobi.  
—Ajá. — Dijo Hinata comenzando a aburrirse. — Lastima. Necesitaba hablar con él.  
—¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó con un leve tono de celo mientras la perseguía. Hinata había vuelto a caminar.  
—No es de tu incumbencia Uchiha. — Respondió en seco.  
—Claro que lo es. Los asuntos que mi futura esposa y mi hermano discutan me atañen. — Hinata realizó un sonido parecido a una arcada. — Anda… dime. Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, linda.  
—Necesito saber algo sobre genjutsus. — Respondió Hinata. — Y antes de que digas que tú sabes _todo_ sobre genjutsus, te recuerdo que fuimos compañeros en la academia y sé que estarías mintiendo. — Sasuke se cruzó levemente de brazos.  
— Esto tiene que ver con Menma, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó con seriedad. Hinata se detuvo y lo miró sobre el hombro. De vez en cuando Sasuke Uchiha decía cosas con coherencia. — Cuando lo vi también me hizo caer en un genjutsu, en un genjutsu de alto nivel. — El Uchiha miró hacia un costado y Hinata notó la sombra de tristeza en él. — Si quieres saber más, pregúntale a Shisui. Él es tu hombre para eso. Es incluso mejor que Itachi cuando se trata de genjutsus. Nii-san lo cree así.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Era conocido por toda la aldea que Shisui era uno de los shinobis más inaccesibles y arrogantes de ese lugar. Se había vuelto tan, tan, tan ridículamente fuerte que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo, demasiado orgulloso para estar con cualquiera inferior a él. Había rechazado ser parte de ANBU y siempre que había una crisis decía "Arréglenla ustedes" con desinterés. Era conocida su aversión por el clan Uchiha, las tradiciones, la policía de Konoha, el código shinobi, y aun así, seguía en la aldea por algún motivo. Todos en su familia lo detestaban.

—¿Dónde está Shisui? — Preguntó Hinata.  
—Lo vi comiendo hace 20 minutos, en la BBQ. Solo.

Sasuke supo que no podría seguirla si era a Shisui a quien buscaba, por lo cual se quedó quieto cuando Hinata se encaminó en esa dirección. Hinata agradeció por ello, no tenía ningún deseo de seguir conversando con Sasuke.

—¡Ey! ¡Hinata-san! — le gritó desde la distancia. — ¿Qué tal si mañana tu y yo vamos en una cita? ¡Te pasaré a buscar a las cinco!

Hinata ni si quiera se digno en contestarle. Le parecía tan poca cosa que responderle habría sido validar que estaba poniéndole atención. Lo cual no era cierto.

No caminó más de cinco minutos. Localizó a Shisui justo en el lugar en donde Sasuke había dicho que estaba. Había activado su byakugan por el camino, para asegurarse de no perderlo de vista.

Entró al restaurante de barbacoas y miró a su alrededor. No había casi nadie en el lugar, sólo quedaba Shisui. Al parecer los dueños de la parrillada le temían demasiado como para pedirle que se fuera y así poder cerrar.

Shisui estaba sentado. Lucía amargado, como siempre. Su ceño fruncido, ojos enfocados en su platillo con sake, un cigarrillo en su mano derecha. Todo en él desprendía un sentimiento de soledad y fastidio. - _Demasiado oscuro… _- pensó Hinata.

—Uchiha. — Lo saludó sentándose frente a él. El hombre levantó una ceja visiblemente incómodo con su presencia ahí y lanzó una argolla de humo en su dirección sin ningún respeto. — Una palabra.  
—Largo mocosa. — Dijo bajando nuevamente su mirada a su platillo.

Hinata estaba esperando una reacción así de su parte. Shisui era el ser más desagradable y poco sociable de la aldea. Supo que tendría que usar sicología inversa o no conseguiría la información que necesitaba.

— Está bien. De cualquier forma dudo que sepas sobre esto. Itachi es mejor que tú utilizando genjutsus. — Lanzó desinteresadamente mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

Escuchar el nombre de su primo menor pareció encresparlo. Hinata había tenido la audacia de mencionar su nombre. Todos en la aldea sabían de su constante desprecio por Itachi Uchiha a quien consideraba su rival directo. El odio entre ambos era más que conocido.

Le tomó la muñeca con rapidez haciéndola sentar de golpe. Su velocidad era algo que ni si quiera Hinata lograba contrarrestar o si quiera comprender. Por algo era conocido como Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, era más rápido que cualquier otra persona en la aldea, incluso más que Minato Namikaze, el padre de Menma.

—Ten cuidado, Hyuga. No soy tan paciente como el resto de mi familia. — Fue una advertencia clara por haberle recordado algo que todos discutían, cuál de los dos, si Itachi o Shisui, era el mejor en genjutsu. — ¿Qué quieres saber?  
—¿Qué tipo de genjutsu podría engañar al byakugan? — Iría al grano.

Shisui no era como el resto. No tenía la misma paciencia de Itachi. El hombre la miró a los ojos, logrando provocar una sensación parecida a la intimidación.

La joven sintió un súbito deseo de levantarse y huir, pero si se sentía orgullosa de algo era de su feracidad. Aún no había un hombre que la hiciera escapar sólo con una mirada. En cambio, levantó una mano y una chica trajo una pequeña botellita de sake para ambos. Aunque Hinata era menor de edad, nadie le negaría nada a la heredera de los Hyuga.

Shisui suspiró pesadamente y volvió a bajar su mirada mientras servía sake para ambos.

— Hay distintos tipos de sharingan, eso lo sabes, supongo. — Dijo bebiendo el sake de golpe.  
—Ajá. Tuve el privilegio de verlo en una ocasión. — Respondió Hinata.

Shisui no volvió a hablar, sólo miró el platillo de sake frente a la peliazul, advirtiéndole con los ojos que si estaba jugando a ser una mujer, debía actuar como tal.

La joven tomó el platillo y lo bebió de golpe sin si quiera arrugarse.

— El byakugan puede ser burlado si se utiliza un genjutsu de nivel superior, con ese tipo de sharingan avanzado. Se llama _mangekyo sharingan_. — Volvió a servir sake en ambos platillos, dándole una aspirada a su cigarrillo. — Sólo ese tipo de genjutsu es lo suficientemente poderoso para engañar a un ojo como el tuyo.  
—Y si… y si te dijera que alguien que no pertenece a la familia Uchiha me hizo caer en un genjutsu, ¿Qué opinarías al respecto? — Le preguntó Hinata con seriedad.

Shisui la miró dudoso y por un segundo Hinata pensó que incluso había algo de intriga en él. Era como si la joven le estuviese presentando un gran misterio que él no se había demorado nada en responder.

—Te diría que hay dos opciones. Que ese sujeto sea un bastardo de alguno de mis antepasados o… que ese "no Uchiha" tiene un sharingan implantado en uno o ambos de sus ojos… como Kakashi. — Bebió su platillo de sake nuevamente. — Esa es la única explicación.

Hinata lo imitó y dejó un par de ryuos sobre la mesa mientras se paraba.

—Gracias Shisui. — No era común en ella dar las gracias por nada, pero la información que le acababa de entregar era importante.  
—Hinata Hyuga. — La joven se dio vuelta cuando vio el aire lúgubre de Shisui, quien se estaba cruzando de brazos mirando en su dirección. Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en él. — Te estás metiendo en un juego peligroso.  
—Lo sé. — Respondió con simpleza saliendo del local.

Si no hubiese sido peligroso, Hinata no hubiese estado participando de la búsqueda de Menma.

La pregunta era, ¿Cómo rayos Menma se había implantado el sharingan en uno de sus ojos y de haber sido así, como no se había dado cuenta de ello antes?

๑

* * *

_**NOTA**_

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la lectura! Se que en este capi no paso nada "hot" pero hay que ponerle trama tambien a las cosas de vez en cuando. En el proximo le subo el tono. _  
_Muchas gracias a **D-Gausser** por la traducción de este fic a ingles. _

_Sobre Love Is (Ultimo Cap) Por los sucesos recientes del manga (que caen como anillo al dedo para mi fic) el final se aplaza hasta que se sepa toda la verdad atras de Tobi xD  
_

_Por favor, **Alerten, Favoriteeen y dejen su review**! Motiva a seguir escribiendo. En serio._

๑

**Oonigiri** - No estoy haciendo bashing a ningun personaje. Si quieres leer un Bashing mío, busca en mi perfil "Dura de Matar". Eso es bashing.  
Te recuerdo que la pelicula no la he visto. Pero estoy intentando hacer que todos los personajes actuen completamente diferentes a como son. Si le dicen "perdedor" a Sasuke, es porque en este mundo Menma es el ganador. Si Hinata considera a Hanabi una inutil, es porque en el canon Hinata nunca hubiese dicho algo así. Por favor no te lo tomes tan en serio.

**Hevith de Zar**- No se con exactitud por qué Menma se va de Konoha. Lo único que se con seguridad es que mató a Jiraiya (segun los spoilers de la película).

**Rociio Uzumaki**- Lo siento, el fic será completamente AU. Nada de Naruto o Hinata canonicos aquí x)


	5. Capítulo 4: Te Necesito

**CAPÍTULO 4  
TE NECESITO**

El equipo ocho se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol. Habían acabado con una misión lejos de Konoha y se habían detenido a comer algo antes de que cada uno se fuera a su propia casa. La verdad, Hinata había aceptado comer con ellos sólo porque la idea de tener que comer esa noche en familia le daba vuelta el estómago.

—Te lo digo Hinata, Akamaru es una peste. Es el peor perro del mundo. Lo detesto. — Se quejó Kiba.

Akamaru gruñó con fuerzas y comenzó a ladrar, haciendo que Kiba trepara hasta las ramas de los árboles mirándolo desde arriba mientras se lamía las manos y luego las pasaba por sus mejillas.

Hinata rodó los ojos, estaba harta de tener que lidiar con eso todos los días. Se le había hecho costumbre ver a Kiba actuando como un gato y a Akamaru persiguiéndolo para morderle el trasero.

Como siempre, Shino estaba pendiente de que ningún bicho se le acercara, lanzando insecticida en el tronco cada vez que veía una hormiga. Kiba por su parte acababa de sacar un cartón de leche y estaba bebiéndola mientras ronroneaba juguetonamente como si fuese un gato. Ella se comía una manzana, pensando en Menma y cómo la había hecho caer en un genjutsu cuando escuchó a Kiba quejándose.

—Si sigues actuando como si fueras un gato es normal que tu perro quiera morderte el trasero. — Le respondió Hinata. — Deberías hacerte ver por un especialista Kiba, no es normal que insistas en esa tontería.  
—Hinata tiene razón. — Agregó Shino. — ¿Por qué? Porque las personas no son animales ni toman las personalidades de uno.  
—¡Siempre tienes que estar analizando todo Shino! — Dijo Kiba alegremente, maullando.  
—Y tu Shino, ya deja de lanzar insecticida. — Se quejó Hinata moviendo el aire a su alrededor abanicándolo con su mano. — Seguramente Kiba actúa como un gato producto de todos los químicos que aspira alrededor tuyo. — La joven se puso de pie. Ya estaba harta de tener que soportar a esos dos por el día. — Me voy a casa. Ahí se ven.

Estaba molesta, la verdad, estaba muy molesta. Por lo general nunca fallaba en ningún detalle durante sus misiones; era precisa y fina cuando se trataba de cumplir con labor como ninja. No obstante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su desempeño no había sido perfecto. Había dejado que un kunai explosivo se filtrara en su defensa mientras peleaba con el enemigo por estar pensando en Menma. Alcanzó a darse cuenta de su error y levantó una mano expulsando el kunai con una palmada de chakra comprimido, pero eso no había evitado que parte de la explosión alcanzara su ropa y la chamuscara levemente.

A su punto de vista, eso era inaceptable. Ella no fallaba en misiones y menos por estar pensando en un hombre. Se había vuelto una descerebrada más de aquellas que odiaba ¿Qué la diferenciaba ahora de Sakura, de Tenten o Ino? Todas ellas sólo se validaban por su amor hacia algún chico de la aldea y ahora ella estaba cometiendo errores por estar haciendo lo mismo.

—Hi…Hinata-san… — Salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, demasiado tímidos para mirarla a la cara. — ¿Puedo…uhmm… Puedo hablar con usted un momento?  
—Habla. — Dijo Hinata indicándole que la siguiera sin detenerse un minuto. — No te voy a esperar todo el día Yamanaka. Te sugiero que hables rápido.  
—Bueno, es que… — Ino la siguió, pero siempre un paso atrás. Se podía ver que Hinata la ponía nerviosa. —… Sakura-san ha estado un poquito deprimida últimamente. Se acerca el... el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y …  
—Ajá. — Le indicó Hinata con desinterés. — ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?  
—N-nada… pero… encontré a Sakura-san llorando en la mañana porque… bueno, porque… se acerca la fecha y… — Respondió Ino pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.  
—Insisto, ¿Por qué sería problema mío lo que hacer Haruno en su tiempo libre? — Continuó Hinata.  
—Yo… yo…— Se podía ver que Ino estaba atragantándose en sus propias palabras. — Yo quería que… que todas nos juntáramos en... en mi casa y… y… pues… le hiciéramos una fiesta a Sakura-san en honor a sus padres para que no se sienta tan sola ese día, para a-animarla.  
—Tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que perder mi noche contigo o Haruno. — Dijo Hinata cortante. — Hasta pasar la noche con Neji y mi hermana suena más divertido que escuchar a una idiota quejándose de que tan injusta es su vida ahora que sus padres no están con ella.  
—No... no es así… sólo.. sólo quisiera que Sakura-san no estuviese sola ese día ahora que Menma…  
—Escucha Yamanaka. — Hinata se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Escuchar ese nombre acababa de arruinar su tarde. — Somos kunoichis. No andamos por Konoha lamentándonos ni esperando que las demás personas sientan lástima por nosotras. Que alguien se compadezca de Haruno no es un gesto de amistad, sino un insulto. — Ino frunció el ceño y se encogió entre sus hombros. — Y no me mires así. Odio que me mires como si estuvieses a punto de llorar. Es patético. Ya madura un poco y comienza a comportarte como una verdadera ninja.

Ino se dio la vuelta con rapidez y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. Hinata estaba segura que la había quebrado, pero no le importaba, para nada. Esa chica era demasiado tímida y alguien tenía que decirle cómo funcionaba el mundo shinobi pues parecía ignorarlo por completo.

—Sí que sabes herir a las personas. — Aquella voz atrás de ella le provocó un escalofrío por la espalda. — Eso es algo que siempre admiré de ti.  
—Y tú eres un experto en escuchar conversaciones ajenas. — No podía creer lo distraída que había estado para no notar su presencia con anterioridad. — Eso es algo que siempre odie de ti. Es como si no tuvieras una vida propia de la cual preocuparte.  
—La tengo, pero la tuya es mucho más divertida de observar, como una pequeña tragedia. — Dijo con burla. — Debes admitirlo Hyuga, nadie hiere a las personas mejor que tú. La hiciste llorar, deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma.

Hinata se dio vuelta lentamente y subió el rostro hacia él para observarlo desde su posición. Estaba sentado sobre una rama jugando con un kunai.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado espiando esta vez? — Le preguntó Hinata cruzándose de brazos.  
—Desde tu misión. — Respondió corriendo la máscara que cubría su rostro. — Debo decir que estuviste bastante distraída. Generalmente no dejarías que un miserable kunai explosivo casi te volara en pedazos. – Hinata frunció los labios. – Vamos, vamos, no te enojes princesita. Verte fracasar siempre me da placer.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó intentando mostrarse desinteresada. Aún estaba molesta por lo ocurrido a las afueras de la ciudad de los hostales. — ¿La vida de un fugitivo te terminó aburriéndote o te sentiste tan solo que comenzaste a extrañarme?  
— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea lo primero o lo segundo, o ambas cosas. Sólo sé que estoy aquí. — Respondió saltando desde la rama y tomándole la muñeca con rapidez. — Ven.  
—No. — Hinata no se movió un centímetro a pesar de que Menma empezó a forcejear con ella. — No me moveré hasta que me digas qué rayos quieres conmigo.  
—Si alguien me ve intentarán encarcelarme. No podemos hablar tranquilos aquí. — Dijo soltándola. — Se un poco razonable y sígueme. Al menos salgamos de la calle.

Hinata suspiró y dejó que Menma la guiará. En ningún momento fue delicado con ella, pero el agarre brusco que mantenía con su muñeca la hizo sentir ligera. Extrañaba sus manos callosas. Extrañaba que le dijera dónde ir y qué hacer. Sólo Menma conseguía hacerla dudar de lo que realmente quería y ceder a sus deseos.

Se detuvieron entre los árboles justo cuando el bosque comenzaba a hacerse más espeso y los matorrales y arbustos se cerraban.

—Si no quieres que te vean te sugiero que hables rápido. — Le indicó cuando ambos se agacharon para esconderse.  
—Como quieras. — Dijo irritado, frunciendo los labios.

Sin embargo las palabras no salieron así como así. Menma miró hacia un costado e hizo una mueca mostrando lo fastidiado que se sentía con toda esa situación.

— Lo admito, dejarte sola en el bosque fue estúpido. Supe que fue un error apenas te abandoné. He intentado distraerme todos estos días, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de escucharte gemir mi nombre una y otra vez. — Los labios de Hinata se despegaron levemente. Nunca lo había escuchado decirle hablar así. Era lo más cercano a algo amable que había salido de su boca. — ¿Feliz? Estoy admitiendo que fue un error dejarte. Te necesito. No en el sentido cursi de la palabra, sino que no puedo terminar mis planes solo.  
— Llámame desconfiada pero todo esto suena a una trampa. — Respondió con el ceño fruncido. — Te conozco demasiado tiempo como para caer por palabras bonitas.  
— ¿Qué pasó con eso de que soy tu hombre? ¿Qué paso con eso de estar junto a mí viendo Konoha arder? — Le preguntó irritado para luego empujarla contra el suelo, posicionándose sobre ella sujetando sus manos con fuerza. — Me estas comenzando a fastidiar Hyuga.  
—Y tú estás comenzando a hacerme perder el interés. — Respondió Hinata sin pestañar, sintiendo como Menma presionaba su cuerpo contra ella. Ese forcejeo la excitaba.  
—Deja tu ventana abierta esta noche. Sé exactamente como volver a interesarte. — Le indicó sonriendo, acercándose a sus labios, pero Hinata corrió el rostro. Menma le tomó el mentón con fuerza y volvió a mover su cara hacia él. — No me agrada que me rechacen ni que jueguen conmigo, ¿Lo que dijiste el otro día era en serio o no?  
—Dije muchas cosas como para recordarlas todas. – Respondió sonriendo con burla.

Lo miró a los ojos sin pestañar manteniendo su mirada, no como una chica asustadiza sino como su igual. Hinata nunca se consideró inferior a Menma, no le temía, no se sentía intimidada con su presencia por mucho que al Uzumaki le gustara pensar lo contrario.

—¿Sabes lo que siempre me fascinó de ti, Hinata? — El gesto de Menma cambió levemente, estaba hablando con seriedad y el sarcasmo había desaparecido. La joven se sintió nerviosa por la forma en que su mirada se afilaba. — A los ojos de cualquier eres siempre fría como el hielo… pero si se te ve bien, cuando se te llega a conocer como yo lo hago, debajo de toda esa frialdad… eres fuego. Siempre apasionada por todo lo que haces, nunca dando tu brazo a torcer.

Los labios de Menma terminaron en su cuello y una de sus manos sostuvo sus muslos separándolo hacia un costado con rapidez. Hinata escuchó como el cierre de su short bajaba y eso pareció traerla de vuelta a la realidad de la cual ambos estaban intentando escapar una vez más buscando refugio en el cuerpo del otro.

—¿Qué haces en Konoha Menma? — Le preguntó Hinata cerrando los ojos. — No es sólo por sexo, ¿verdad?  
—Ya te lo dije… te necesito.

Sus labios se encontraron y se besaron calurosamente. Hinata podía sentir como cada una de sus preocupaciones desaparecía cuando lo podía tener de esa forma, cerca, sin máscaras ni sarcasmo. Era como si su razonamiento se esfumara y se dejara llevar sólo por el impulso que le decía que Menma era suyo.

—Pero antes necesito escucharlo. — Dijo Menma separándose de ella con rapidez levantando levemente su torso. — Dilo.  
—¿Decir qué? — Le preguntó inclinándose hacia arriba para besarlo nuevamente, sólo que esta vez quien movió su rostro fue Menma.

Hinata se sintió completamente perpleja. De todo el tiempo que llevaban viéndose a escondidas era la primera vez que Menma no la besaba cuando ella lo buscaba a él. Algo grave debía estar ocurriendo.

—Quiero saber que sientes por mí.

Sus palabras la golpearon como un balde de agua fría. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ni la seriedad con que él la miraba.

—¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el punto de hablar de sentimientos? — Le preguntó molesta y confundida. — Los shinobis no hablan de cosas así.  
—No es transable. — Respondió Menma. — Voy a arriesgar mucho dejándote venir conmigo. Puedes traicionarme o volver a Konoha con el detalle de mis planes. Podrías intentar matarme si me descuido. Vas a conocer a mis aliados. Podrías arruinarlo todo. Podrías encontrar una forma de detenerme. —Se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos. — Pero que arruines todo lo que deseo podría valer la pena si te escucho decirlo. Necesito oírlo.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Una kunoichi era una experta en el arte de la seducción, pero nadie le había dicho qué hacer cuando un hombre le preguntase directamente cuales eran sus sentimientos por él.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me humillaría de esa forma? — Le preguntó sintiéndose ofendida.  
—Quiero saber que realmente eres mía. — Le respondió pasando su yema del dedo pulgar sobre sus labios. — Dilo. Es fácil. Son sólo dos palabras después de todo.

Hinata lo miró confundida, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse ante la seriedad de su tono de voz.

—Menma.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Nunca vas a escucharme decirte eso.  
—Entonces te puedes ir a la misma mierda con el resto de Konoha.

Menma retrocedió aun más y se sentó sobre el pasto mirándola con rabia. Hinata lo imitó y se cerró el polerón.

— Pensé que habías cambiado cuando apareciste en la ciudad de los hostales y por eso vine por ti… pero creo que me equivoqué contigo una vez más Hinata-hime. Sigues siendo la princesita de papá, no _mi_ mujer.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
— Desde que somos niños siempre soy yo quien te persigue y te observa desde las sombras, ¡Pues ya estoy harto! — La mirada de Menma lucía amenazadora. — Creo que es el momento de que _tú_ me persigas a _mí_.

Entonces Hinata lo vio, el ojo derecho de Menma cambiaba a rojo y tres aspas aparecían en su pupila. Ahí estaba el sharingan del cual Shisui Uchiha había hablado.

—Nos veremos pronto, princesita. Cuenta con ello.

De la nada, todo el cuerpo de Menma comenzó a distorsionarse en un espiral cuyo centro era su ojo hasta que éste desapareció frente a ella, como si se absorbiera a sí mismo en una de las técnicas de espacio-tiempo más raras que había visto.

Activó su byakugan, pero no encontró a Menma en ningún lugar.

Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo, algo que no podía explicar.

* * *

_**NOTA**_  
_Bueno, a pesar de que de los fics que escribo este debe ser el menos leído, no he querido dejarlo en el aire. Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen su lectura y también gracias por sus comentarios positivos y críticas.  
Un abrazo, cualquier idea es bien recibida._


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Te Odio?

**CAPÍTULO 5  
¿TE ODIO?**

Hinata suspiró pesadamente cuando se paró en el umbral de la casa de Ino escuchando la música que había dentro. Sabía que la famosa fiesta para animar a Sakura era esa noche. Había dicho que no asistiría e incluso había sido bastante cruel en rechazar la invitación de la joven. No obstante, ahí estaba, no porque pensara que pasar la noche con sus ridículos ex compañeros fuese divertido, sino por una razón en particular: estaba segura de que Menma la estaba espiando.

De alguna forma no lograba localizarlo con su byakugan. No sabía qué especie de habilidades había obtenido últimamente pero burlar su dojutsu de esa manera lo ponía en una nueva categoría de peligro. Sin embargo, por fuerte que fuesen sus nuevas técnicas desde su huída, estaba segura que él seguía siendo el mismo tarado de siempre, demasiado impulsivo para pensar lo que estaba haciendo. En base a ese conocimiento, sabía exactamente cómo hacer que Menma se mostrara ante ella.

Aún no estaba segura con que propósito estaba en Konoha, pero necesitaba hacerlo aparecer para poder preguntárselo. De cualquier forma estaba segura que no planeaba nada bueno, era sólo cuestión de recordar sus palabras en la ciudad de los hostales. Menma no gastaba tiempo en cosas que lo aburriesen y lo que divertía al Uzumaki era precisamente la sensación de peligro antes de un combate. Necesitaba saber qué estaba haciendo ahí, qué estaba tramando y cómo detenerlo. Esa era la labor de una kunoichi.

Tocó la puerta y pronto Ino la abrió haciendo una reverencia.

—Hi..Hinata-san, no pensé que vendría. — Dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Ni yo. — Respondió ella entrando.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Shikamaru Nara quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la del comedor, mirando como subían las burbujas de una lámpara de lava. Hinata elevó una ceja extrañada. Ese sujeto era tan tonto y simple como una papa.

—¿Qué le pasa? — Le susurró Hinata a Ino.  
—Le gusta ver ese tipo de cosas, s-siempre ha sido así.  
—¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Vino Sasuke? — Le preguntó mientras avanzaban. — Necesito una palabra con él.  
—Uhm… Sa..Sasuke-kun está en el patio con… con los demás. — Respondió Ino sonrojando.

Era tan obvio que estaba enamorada de ese tarado. Sintió un poco de lástima por ella; si hubiese tenido más de una neurona se habría dado cuenta que Sasuke era el peor tipo de escoria en la faz de la tierra, pero no era sólo eso, era la total falta de confianza de Ino Yamanaka.

Si tanto amaba a ese perdedor (dios sabía por qué lo hacía) ¿Por qué no peleaba por él y le demostraba que lo amaba? De todas las descerebradas que seguían al Uchiha como moscas, Ino era la única que mostraba un interés genuino por él a pesar de que Sasuke sólo se acercaba para ponerla nerviosa.

En fin, tampoco iba a perder el sueño dándole vueltas a esa situación. Era un problema de la rubia y ella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Al salir al patio vio a Neji y Lee. Su primo tenía el byakugan activo y su nariz sangraba mientras espiaba a Sakura Haruno, Lee se estaba escondiendo debajo de la mesa intentando ver debajo de su falda. Hinata apretó el puño con fuerza, ¿Cómo era posible que semejante pervertido, fracasado y repugnante cerdo fuera familiar de ella? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo mucho que la avergonzaba con ese tipo de cosas?

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! — Les gritó haciendo que Lee golpeara la mesa con la cabeza y Neji comenzara a sudar helado desactivando su dojutsu. — ¿Están locos? ¿Quieren que les de la paliza de….?  
—¡Hinata-san! ¡Viniste!

Sólo escuchar la voz de Sasuke la encrespaba. Estaba abrazando a Tenten debajo de un árbol pero apenas la vio se deshizo de ella tan rápido que la chica quedó con una rosa en sus manos preguntándose qué había pasado para que dejara de llamar la atención del joven más atractivo de Konoha.

—Que perceptivo. — Dijo Hinata desinteresada pero sin moverse. Quería que Menma la viera con él. — ¿Cómo… uhm… Cómo has estado?  
—Estupendo. Pero mejor ahora que tú estás aquí. — Su voz seductora le provocaba ganas de vomitar. — Espérame en este lugar, no te muevas. — Le dijo poniéndola contra la corteza del árbol que había en el patio de Ino. — Iré a buscarte algo para beber para que así podamos conversar toda la noche.  
—Por supuesto que te esperaré. Estoy ansiosa de escucharte hablar. — Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Se sentía divertida de que Sasuke no entendiera el sarcasmo en su voz. Nunca se había llevado precisamente bien con el Uchiha y desde que eran niños lo golpeaba cada vez que la miraba fijamente o la invitaba en una cita. Sonrió recordando cuando una vez lo hizo comerse una docena de rosas rojas que le había comprado para San Valentín.

Ino salió con una bandeja llena de platos con comida y la puso en el centro de la mesa, lugar en donde las tres kunoichis comenzaron a hablar. Neji y Lee seguían con sus perversiones pero Hinata decidió que si las chicas no querían que les vieran su ropa interior, era mejor que aprendieran a sentar con las piernas cerradas. Chouji estaba cerca de la parrilla asando vegetales (siempre saludable y astuto), mientras Kiba y Shino se acercaban a buscar algo de lo que Ino había puesto para todos.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer un viernes por la noche que hablar con Sasuke?

La suave y rasposa voz de Menma la hizo reaccionar. Activó su byakugan y lo encontró justo atrás del árbol. Su pecho se apretó, no era el momento aún para que se le acercara a hablar. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para sacarle la información que necesitaba pero tenía que ser eficaz, letal y firme. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos por él se siguieran interponiendo en su labor como kunoichi.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Sunagakure y te olvidas de todos estos perdedores?  
—Las condiciones que pusiste para eso parecen demasiado exageradas. — Respondió Hinata con frialdad.  
—Oh vamos, sabes que un encuentro nocturno en nuestro lugar de siempre es mucho mejor que pasar la noche aquí con ese idiota.

Hinata no lo negaba. Cada vez que se reunían en "su" lugar las cosas subían de temperatura y podía pasar toda la noche sintiendo el placer de su compañía. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse compuesta, si se mostraba muy entusiasmada por seguirlo Menma se aburriría.

—¿Quién sabe? Sasuke es un chico muy atractivo. — Estaba segura que Menma estaba frunciendo el ceño bajo esa estúpida máscara.  
—No eres el tipo de mujer a quien se le impresiona con joyas y flores. — Espetó con molestia. — Lo que te humedece es el peligro.

Hinata sintió que le tomaba la mano, tirándola hacia él, pero no se movió en lo absoluto. Su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido, la cercanía de Menma la ponía en un estado de alerta.

—Vámonos. — Le ordenó.  
—Tal vez no me quiera ir. — Le contestó apretando el puño.  
—Deja de actuar como una niña mimada. — Se burló Menma. — Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, princesita.  
—¿Qué podrías saber tu sobre amabilidad? — Le preguntó Hinata con burla.  
—Me estás comenzando a aburrir, tienes 3 segundos para venir conmigo.

Por lo general Hinata lo habría mandado al infierno con un ultimátum de esa naturaleza. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber con qué propósito Menma estaba en Konoha. Tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado por mucho que le costara. Sintiendo que sudaba helado, cedió.

—Esta bien. Tal vez distraernos en nuestro lugar no sea tan mala idea después de todo.  
—Esa es mi chica. Después nos podemos ir a Suna y dejar este lugar para siempre… — Dijo acercándose un poco más y susurrándole en el oído. — Sólo tienes que decir esas dos palabras que quiero escuchar.

Hinata sintió que se estaba burlando de ella y aunque debía averiguar los motivos para que aún siguiera en la Villa su orgullo la cegó momentáneamente. No iba a dejar que él se siguiera burlando de ella.

—¿Te odio? — Preguntó con gracia. — ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?

Escuchó la risa seca de Menma quien le soltó la muñeca y desapareció deshaciéndose en el aire quedándose con las palabras en la boca, pues Sasuke aparecía por la puerta del patio con dos vasos en sus manos. Hinata no necesitó activar el byakugan para saber que estaba sobre el árbol, acechándola, observando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Bien, si Menma quería jugar con ella con esa estupidez de que le dijera que lo amaba, ella también podía jugar con él.

—Hinata-san, espero que te guste el jugo de melocotón, es lo único que había. — Dijo Sasuke estirando el vaso hacia ella.

Lo aceptó con una sonrisa amable, fingida por supuesto. Hinata Hyuga no era amable. Era todo lo contrario a una persona de esas características.

Odiaba el jugo de melocotón y Menma lo sabía. El motivo de ello era bastante sencillo, Hinata no podía digerir las cosas dulces pues le dolía el estómago. Prefería los sabores ácidos, por lo cual el agua que portaba en su botellita cuando entrenaba estaba siempre saborizada con unas gotitas de limón. En muchas ocasiones Menma le robaba dichas botellas y cambiaba su agua con limón por agua con azúcar sólo para irritarla.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no le dijo a Sasuke que era un imbécil por no conocerla en lo absoluto. El Uchiha estaba entre cubriéndose el rostro y esperando el golpe como siempre, pero cuando no llegó, bajó las manos para mirarla y se encontró con un gesto dulce en ella.

—Eres muy amable Sasuke. Te agradezco el esfuerzo por encontrar algo de mi agrado.  
—De… de nada. — Respondió extrañado. Seguramente había esperado que Hinata le lanzara el líquido en la cara como siempre hacia cuando le ofrecía algo. — Siempre estoy a tu servicio, Hinata-san.  
—¿De verdad? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí? — Le preguntó con un tono bastante dulzón.

El Uchiha asintió mudo de sorpresa y con los ojos brillosos.

Hinata llevó su palma a la mejilla de Sasuke y tuvo que soportar no golpearlo al notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, maravillado de que por primera vez en su vida ella tuviese un acercamiento cordial hacia él.

—¿Cómo es posible que te ignorara todo este tiempo Sasuke? — Le preguntó mientras jugaba con una hebra de su cabello. — Lo siento, pensé que como te juntabas tanto con ese criminal, eras parecido a él.

Escuchó como las ramas sobre ella se movían y adivinó que Menma se estaba acomodando para poder ver mejor lo que ocurría. Sasuke bajó sus manos de inmediato hacia las caderas de Hinata y las apretó levemente contra él.

—Pero Menma ya no está en Konoha, nada impide que seas mi novia. — Le susurró acercando su boca, pero Hinata ladeó el rostro.  
—Nunca fui novia de ese delincuente. Me siento ligeramente aliviada de que se marchara, pero también… muy sola. — Subió levemente el tono para que Menma escuchara perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo.  
—Entiendo tu sentimiento de soledad. También yo perdí a mi mejor amigo… pero al menos, podemos acompañarnos hasta que él regrese. — Sasuke aprovechó la posición del rostro de Hinata para susurrar en su oído.  
—Eres mucho más atractivo que Menma cuando te veo con esta luz. — Estaba de noche, era bastante poco lo que veía, pero se le hacía menos difícil fingir cuando no mentía del todo. A la luz del día Sasuke Uchiha le parecía un idiota. — ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando me fije en Menma y no en ti? Tú eres más fuerte, masculino y talentoso que ese sujeto. Frente a ti, Uzumaki es sólo un perdedor.

Cuando escuchó la rama del árbol crujir y notó que Sasuke estaba por mirar hacia arriba, le tomó el rostro y lo besó con rapidez. Subió la mirada mientras sus labios apretaban los del Uchiha y se encontró a Menma con el puño extendido hacia el tronco con algo que brillaba entre sus manos.

Fue entonces que saltó hacia ellos.

Hinata alcanzó a empujar a Sasuke antes de lanzar una bomba de humo y salir de la dirección en la cual ese rasengan iba dirigido. La explosión contra el suelo fue tal que gran parte del árbol salió hecho astillas contra el patio.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Te dije que si te tocaba lo mataría! — Le gritó Menma mandando al carajo su escondite.

Hinata escuchó como todos comenzaban a toser y a entrar a la casa, gritando y preguntándose qué había sido eso. Todos, excepto Sasuke, que aún estaba en la posición en la que había caído, demasiado cerca para ignorar que la voz que acababa de gritarle era su mejor amigo.

—Con que por fin te muestras. — Dijo Sasuke con seriedad. — ¿Qué haces en Konoha?  
—¡Cierra la boca perdedor! Después arreglaré cuentas contigo. — Espetó con desprecio. — Siempre te dije que no comparto lo que es mío.  
—Era tuya. — Le gritó Sasuke. — La perdiste cuando huiste de Konoha. Me preguntaba por qué hace días sentía una presencia extraña y ahora me doy cuenta que eras tú.  
—¿Cómo que te diste cuenta? — Le preguntó Menma, aún cubierto con esa máscara que utilizaba.  
—Hinata nunca es amable conmigo. Sabía que algo estaba tramando.  
—¿Se creen tan listos? — Preguntó molesto. — Tal vez sí son el uno para el otro, podrán encontrarse de vuelta en el infierno después que los mate.  
—Ya basta. — Dijo Hinata enderezándose. — ¿A qué rayos viniste a Konoha Menma? Sabes que hay una orden de captura contra ti.  
—¿La hay? — Preguntó con burla. — Tiemblo de miedo.  
—Menma, por favor entrégate. — Le pidió Sasuke. — Estoy seguro que podemos hacer que Tsunade-sama entienda lo que ocurrió si tan sólo…  
—10 minutos. En nuestro lugar. — Dijo mientras desaparecía en el aire. — No lo lleves o lo mataré. No soporto escucharlo.  
—¡Menma! — Gritó Sasuke.  
—Arreglamos nuestros asuntos en otra ocasión, perdedor. No me olvidaré de esto.

Su figura desapareció de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en el bosque, como si el ojo que brillaba con el sharingan lo tragara del tiempo y el espacio en un espiral. Hinata suspiró y miró a Sasuke con determinación. No estaba hablando ahora con el seductor de pacotilla de Konoha, sino con un compañero shinobi. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke actuando como un ninja y no un tarado.

—Cuando el resto pregunte qué fue eso, sólo diles que te golpee por besarme.  
—Hinata-san, ¿de verdad estas considerando ir? — Le preguntó molesto. — Menma está fuera de control. No es la misma persona que conocimos.  
—Te equivocas, es el mismo idiota, sólo que con poderes que no son suyos. Eso es lo que lo hace tan peligroso.  
—No puedo dejarte ir. — Dijo con firmeza. — No es algo que deberías hacer sola.  
—Sasuke, creo que conoces a Menma tanto como yo. Si le decimos a ANBU que está en Konoha lo vería como un juego para que lo capturen, destruiría cosas, mataría personas, todo para demostrar que es más astuto que nosotros. — Sasuke frunció los labios pero asintió abnegado. — Si no caemos en ese juego y demostramos que nos es indiferente que esté aquí, se dejará ver solo, justo como lo hizo ahora.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres que camine por todo Konoha contigo a ver si vuelve a tener un ataque de celos? — Sonrió con picardía. — No me molestaría del todo…  
—Ponte serio idiota. — Dijo Hinata golpeándolo en la cabeza. — Dijo que tenía asuntos aquí y que luego irá a Sunagakure. Iré a averiguar qué es lo que está esperando que ocurra. Menma no se hubiese quedado sólo para jodernos la existencia.  
—Está bien. Sólo te pido una cosa a cambio. — Respondió Sasuke.  
—No me voy a acostar contigo.  
—No era eso, pero agradezco que me aclares que aún tengo que pelear por que aquello ocurra. — Hinata frunció el ceño. — Si Menma vuelve a huir, iremos juntos por él.  
Hinata suspiró. — Creo que en esa circunstancia serías más un estorbo que otra cosa.  
—Tal vez… — Sasuke no opinaba muy alto de sus habilidades como ninja. — Pero si es realmente un sharingan lo que vi en el ojo de Menma, la única oportunidad que tienes de pelear contra eso es llevándome.

Sasuke tenía un punto. Hinata asintió irritada y saltó por la cerca.

Lo único de lo cual quería preocuparse ahora era de encontrar a Menma.

* * *

_Sólo quería agradecer el apoyo a este fic y las muestras de cariño en sus reviews. Creo haber dicho que el fandom NaruHina nunca me ha aceptado y es gracioso porque Naruto y Hinata son mi OTP… si no escribo mucho de ellos es porque me parece que la forma en que lo lleva Kishimoto es la adecuada y estoy esperando ver el desenlace de ello._  
_Aun así, creo que mi lado NaruHinaSasu salió a relucir xD Lo siento, pero los que me conocen saben que cuando se trata de escribir, este trío me supera… sólo lo comparo con el placer que es escribir historias de Itachi y Hinata xD_

_En fin! Un gran saludo, besos y bendiciones ^^_


	7. Capítulo 6: La verdad atrás de Menma

**CAPÍTULO 6  
LA VERDAD ATRÁS DE MENMA**

Hinata se paró derecha y con las manos en las caderas junto a la cerca de madera del galpón del recinto Hyuga. Ese era su lugar, donde siempre se veían de noche para luego subir al entretecho del viejo granero y besarse a escondidas entras las cajas y barriles. En el suelo de madera de ese edificio había perdido su virginidad. En ese lugar había pasado en más de una ocasión la noche entera con Menma. Justo ahí se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él y que Menma Uzumaki era el hombre con que debía estar, por ilógico o estúpido que eso pareciera.

A pesar de que desde la partida de Menma evitaba mirar en esa dirección durante el día, durante la noche en más de una ocasión se encontró a sí misma sentada en el ático del galpón, entre los barriles de conservas, las cajas de herramientas y los sacos de arroz, mirando la luna. A veces se sentaba en el marco y miraba el horizonte preguntándose si Menma también estaría a la intemperie observando el cielo.

Al subir la mirada hacia esa ventana se encontró con éste, sentado, observándola atrás de esa horrible máscara.

—¿Me podrías decir que hago aquí? —le preguntó subiendo la voz más de lo normal.

No iba a subir. Sabía que todo aquello podía ser una trampa. Activó el byakugan esperando encontrar sellos explosivos enterrados en el suelo, pegados en las vigas, hilos invisibles o cualquier cosa que la pudiese lastimar, pero no había nada, sólo Menma en el altillo.

—Cuanta confianza —respondió él con frialdad.  
—Acabas de intentar matarme.  
—¿Matarte? Por favor. Si esa hubiese sido mi intención no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Sólo te quería asustar un poco —dijo subiendo los hombros y suspirando.  
—¿Se te perdió el cerebro en alguna parte? Tú jamás me vas a asustar.  
—Si hablamos de pérdidas, puedo recordar perfectamente algo importante que perdiste en este lugar.  
—¿Me citaste a algo importante o sólo a recordar errores del pasado?

Menma saltó desde el marco y se paró delante de ella. Hinata no se movió, manteniendo su posición con firmeza, con la cabeza en alto y sin titubear.

—Ambos sabemos que lo harías de nuevo —se burló Menma—. Tal vez ahora, si dejaras de ser tan testaruda… —puso sus manos en las caderas de Hinata y la tiró suavemente hacia él— Es inevitable princesita…  
—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora —en un rápido movimiento, la joven sacó un kunai de su porta instrumentos y lo presionó contra el cuello de Menma—. Como cortarte la garganta.  
—Tranquila —dijo Menma retirando lentamente sus manos y bajándolas hacia los costados. Hinata imitó el gesto, bajando el kunai, pero manteniéndolo en su mano—. Pero que tosca eres. El que debería estar enojado soy yo. No me hizo la menor gracia que besaras a ese perdedor.  
—Lo que hago o dejo de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

Menma retiró la máscara hacia un costado y la observó con seriedad. Las facciones de Hinata se mostraron frías, pues sentía que no le debía explicación alguna a Menma por lo que hacía. Todo aquello la estaba comenzando a irritar.

—Te equivocas —dijo frunciendo los labios—. No dejo que cualquiera toquetee lo que me pertenece. Sigues siendo mía Hyuga. Métetelo en la cabeza.  
—Creo que cuando se abandona algo, cualquiera lo puede reclamar para sí mismo.

La mueca de disgusto en Menma se acrecentó y ambos se miraron fijamente un momento. Entonces, esa misma molestia en él pareció suavizarse. Hinata tuvo deseos de bofetearlo, gritarle y darle un paliza, pero al mismo tiempo, deseó poder quedarse en silencio un poco más de tiempo. Era como si hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo momentáneo y sabía que él también lo notaba. Para ser dos personas de temperamento tan corto, encontrar momentos de paz que no fueran precisamente después del climax era difícil.

—¿Por qué no me has delatado? —le preguntó entrecerrando levemente los ojos, como si la estudiara—Pudiste correr con Tsunade y decirle que estoy aquí. No lo has hecho y quiero saber por qué.  
—Porque no te veo como una amenaza Menma. Eres sólo un niño estúpido

Hinata subió los hombros y dejó caer el kunai. Quería traspasar esa barrera que él había puesto contra el mundo y sabía que no podía hacerlo a la fuerza, tenía que hablarle con la verdad. Menma quería escuchar sus sentimientos por él y aunque eso fuese difícil tenía que hacer el intento de ganarle en ese ámbito.

— Tienes amigos que te respetan, que se preocupan por ti; Sasuke fue en tu búsqueda cuando te marchaste y Sakura… ella está destrozada, nunca la vi tan triste. Tienes dos padres que te aman, lo sé, porque tu madre vino a verme y se quebró llorando cuando le dije que no sabía nada de ti. Eres uno de los prodigios más grandes de la aldea… y yo… yo…  
—No sabes de lo que estás hablando Hinata —exclamó irritado— ¡Me mintieron! ¡Todos me mintieron!

Menma se mordió los labios y por un instante Hinata vio un rasgo un tanto animalesco en él; rabia, furia, indignación, todo impregnado en sus gestos heridos que aclamaban por venganza. En ese momento, no lo pudo reconocer sólo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Me trataron como un bicho raro toda mi vida y nunca supe el por qué de ello —dijo con amargura, sus manos tiritaban mientras cerraba los puños—. Sólo mis padres y los chicos de la Academia parecían aceptarme. Todos el resto huía de mí… todos me miraban como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento. No sabes lo que se siente caminar por la aldea siendo un niño y ver como todos te desprecian y te observan con odio, ¡no sabes!

Menma bajó la mirada con tanto resentimiento que Hinata consideró dar un paso atrás. No se sentía segura con él a su alrededor, sobre todo por la forma en que sus emociones se estaban marcando en su rostro. No era la persona que recordaba. Menma nunca había sido un angelito con ella, pero la oscuridad que emanaba ahora la ahogaba. Nunca pensó que le importara la opinión que tenía el resto de él, pero por otro lado, quizás había formado ese carácter altanero, indiferente y cruel precisamente porque la Villa lo había forzado a actuar así para sobrevivir en un ambiente tan hostil como el que estaba describiendo.

La tomó de los brazos en un movimiento intempestivo y comenzó a apretárselos tanto que le dolía, sacudiéndola con algo de violencia mientras caminaba hacia adelante empujándola para hacerla retroceder hasta las paredes de madera del granero.

—Me odiaban sin conocerme… me despreciaban sin si quiera verme… me excluían sin considerar que estaba ahí… ¡Negaron mi existencia!...Me temían… los adultos me temían… —nunca lo había visto así, nunca se había escuchado tan amenazador en todo el tiempo que se conocían— ¡Ahora les daré un motivo para temerme! —exclamó empujándola contra las tablas en un golpe seco que repitió un par de veces.  
—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Hinata podía sentir que se acercaba a saber qué había pasado con Menma y qué hacía ahí.  
—Esos padres de los cuales estás hablando… ellos nunca me quisieron —una carcajada divertida salió de él, no lo decía con resentimiento, más bien le hacía gracia—. Sólo nací para ser un contenedor. Un vulgar frasco en donde ellos pudieran poner un problema indeseado. Me convirtieron en un monstruo, a mí, su propio hijo. Esos padres que se supone me amaban me hicieron esto.  
—¿Sellaron algo dentro de ti? —lo interrumpió mirándolo absorta.  
—¿No lo sabías? —el forcejeo terminó y al verlo sorprendido Hinata aprovechó de empujarlo, interponiendo distancia entre ambos. El la miró un poco sorprendido, hasta confundido— Te sobreestimé Hyuga. Pensé que eras brillante y ya lo habías descubierto, pero veo que al igual que el resto de los imbéciles de nuestra edad, no sabes lo que hay en mí.  
—¿Debería saberlo?

Menma la miró un instante y le tomó el rostro acercándola a él con brusquedad. Apretó sus mejillas y Hinata se lo permitió, sólo porque sentía que le diría algo importante. Tuvo que contener el deseo de darle un rodillazo en los testículos, pero se lo cobraría luego.

—No juegues conmigo Hinata —dijo lentamente, susurrando sobre sus labios—. No sabes lo peligroso que soy.  
—¿Se supone que es una amenaza? —le preguntó molesta— Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo. Las amenazas son para las personas sin agallas. Yo nunca te he temido, tarado.  
—Porque no sabes lo que hay dentro de mí y lo que soy capaz de hacer con ello.

Había sido paciente. Había intentado tener la calma suficiente para evitar perder el control contra Menma. No obstante, las cosas no estaban resultando como ella lo deseaba y ya se estaba cansando de todo lo que ocurría. Una cosa era permitir que Menma la basureara como se le diera la gana y otra muy distinta era dejar que esa oscuridad la terminara sofocando, impidiendo que viera al hombre a quien había amado por tanto tiempo. Tenía que saber qué era lo que quería con ella y qué estaba haciendo en Konoha. Por mucho que se divirtieran juntos, estaba casi segura que no había vuelto a buscarla.

—¿Qué haces en Konoha Menma? —le preguntó sintiendo que un nudo crecía en su garganta.  
—¿No es obvio? —le respondió con media sonrisa—. Vengo a destruirla.

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Como todos mis fics, este tampoco está olvidado, sólo he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y mis ideas se disparan para todos lados.  
Dura de Matar capitulo 3 esta en proceso junto con Fangirlx.x asi que es posible que en estos días lo subamos.  
Por ahora, me pongo a trabajar en Team Seven, a ver si logro sacarlo rápido. Un beso y se cuidan ^^ _


End file.
